Death Scream
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: Just read, don't know what to write as a summary .....all i know this is horror...
1. Chapter 1

^^Another story I thought of^^

and this is not for children, why? this is gory!!!

a little bit of horror but no ghost^^

and etc. etc. etc.

Disclaimer: hahaha, daa!3x is mine! or have i just dreamed of it?

Death is salvation

* * *

PROLOGUE

Blonde traces of hair swayed as the wind howled from each direction. Trees danced as their shadows formed despicable illusions among her emerald eyes. Sweats trickled down soaking her shirt. No longer was she wearing her shoes nor was she wearing neat and organized clothes, but just torn and dirtied dress. Her palms brutally covering her mouth from spilling even the slightest sound amidst the roaring winds. Tears were still unstoppable as she shivered within the cold temperature of her surrounding.

"_Please don't let him find me" _ she prayed in her mind while turning her head to her right or left, making sure the she was nowhere to be found. But then, destiny could be playful sometimes.

"Miyu!" sung someone with a voice of an old male. Rustling of leaves were heard as steps lead the stranger's feet to the giant old tree where the little girl was hiding.

"_Please!" _begged the girl. More tears followed from her reddening eyes. She could feel it; she could feel his body moving around the bushes just at the back of the tree.

"Don't worry Miyu, Uncle will never hurt you, just play with me ok?" said the man followed by a maniacal laughter.

"_Please God" _prayed Miyu once again. She now tightly closed her eyes afraid of seeing something in front of her. Her breaths came with fast inhales as she leaned her back at the tree's bark. Nails were digging underneath the soil beneath her feet.

"Where are you!" yelled the man, frustrated when he could not find his prey. Then a sound of a knife dug on the tree made Miyu flinched from her seat. But thankfully, she wasn't noticed by the man looming around her back. She again leaned back with all her might trying not to be found, forcing her knees to touch her chest. Suddenly, a foot was showed beside Miyu letting her know that the man was coming forward. The voice inside her head begun to scream as she muffled her sobs from her mouth. She chose to look at the foot to see if it would continue or not and unfortunately another foot came forward showing more of the features of the man at the bottom of the shining moon. Miyu did not dare to move, she was frozen like a statue, but then again, she wasn't able to calm down. Her hearts were thumping like there was no another tomorrow to come.

The man continued to walk though, passing the tree completely. With this, Miyu felt a little joy but it came to halt when the stranger turned his back with a grin on his face.

"Found you" said the man raising his hand holding a large knife.

Miyu wasn't able to hold her fear anymore. She screamed so loud praying someone could hear her. Someone would come and help her. But her hopes begun to lessen when the man strode slowly to her spot singing something she could not understand for she was very scared and terrified that she could not move anymore, her mouth hanging open while her eyes looked upon the eyes of her uncle, her uncle who murdered everyone and now, it was her turn.

"Help" she said for the last time.

* * *

is it bad????

well r&r

and ty.....

if you like saw, then read the manga doubt! or judge!! it's awesome...


	2. Chapter 2

There are my own characters^^ plus some daa3x characters

and the killer is going to kill now...wooot...

hope u enjoy, r&r

anyways, here are the characters

**Miyu- 7 year old child**

**Miki- mother**

**Yuu- father**

**Lenalee- blonde maiden, no husband **

**Yoru- man, no husband**

**Shirai- a woman, wife of Sou**

**Sou- a man with bear and glasses, husband of Shirai**

**Stranger- to be known on the next chappie**

**Miaki- a short woman with red hair**

**Yuki- husband of Miaki**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

DEATH TRAVEL

LOCKED ON

"Neh, Kanata, you would not forget me no matter what, ok?" the little blonde used her hands to support her weight as she lean beside her where a brunet gazing at the wide sky could be spotted.

"Neh, answer me" pouted the blonde.

The boy heaved a deep sigh before answering. "Look at the sky Miyu, its wide isn't it?" He pointed his finger up to make emphasis to what he was talking about. Miyu simply made a confused expression, not knowing where the conversation is going.

"What does that have to do about not forgetting me?" asked once more Miyu. She lifted her gaze upward and saw the hazy clouds hanging above the orange sky.

"Don't be stupid" remarked Kanata with a grin before he was slapped on the back of his head.

"I am not stupid you jerk!" countered the blonde. She sat back on her place and brought her arms on her chest pouting cutely at the same time. The boy looked to her with an amused and worried expression. Then finally he apologized and continued speaking.

"Ok ok, enough with that, I'll just tell you what I mean, ok?"

The blonde immediately perked at what the boy had said. With curiosity, she looked to him and asked, "Then what do you mean?"

Kanata heaved once more, "Miyu?"

The said woman replied, "What?"

"Do you think you would still be able to see the sky when you leave?"

"Of course! Why are you asking that?"

"It simply means that as long as you could see the sky no matter how far you are, without a doubt you and I will always be able to see each other" said Kanata while smiling proudly.

"I see----then what does that do with not forgetting each other?' asked again the blonde.

"Just always look up in the sky and we will never forget each other, ok?" Kanata faced the person beside him.

"Never?" Miyu asked with wonder. She then diverted her gaze from the clouds to the person smiling sincerely on her side.

"Never" the boy shook his head as a promise. Then at the same time, both giggled and said, "Kanata and Miyu will always be friend, no matter how far we have to tend"

-0-

Emerald and brown eyes stared at each other, silently communicating with the looks given. Around them, their parents wore smiles that fashioned their looks, gleefully witnessing the event happening.

"Goodbye Kanata" the little blonde said first

"Goodbye Miyu" second the boy with the brunet hair. Then on cue, the little blonde leaped forward and gave the boy a hug which the boy welcomed and gave back.

"How cute" murmured their parents. But time passed so fast that the Kouzuki family needed to go.

"So, we'll be leaving now" interrupted the Miyu's father. He then held his hand on his daughter's shoulder to tell that they really need to go.

Miyu obliged and let go of her best friend. She gave him last warm smile and went to the waiting car.

"Come back soon, ok?" replied Kanata's mother with a smile. She knew very well that their two siblings would not be alright without in each other's arms for so long.

"We will, this is simply a short reunion we are having" answered Miki, Miyu's mother. Then, turning around she opened the car's door and went it completely followed by her husband. They bid their goodbyes and misses before the car flew off.

"When are they going to come back?" the little boy suddenly said. He lifted his head to look upon his parents.

"Don't worry, they'll be here again a week or so" replied his mother with a definite tone.

"Shall we go in now, its getting cold" the father said as he shivered and run his fingers along his wife's shoulders.

"Ok" the child said before going with his parents inside.

-0-

After a few days, the Kouzuki family has reached the mansion they are supposed to meet with the relatives. Miyu, placing both of her hands against the window shield (^^) run her eyes amongst the giant old trees scattered around their way. The trees were so big that they loomed over the place shadowing every small objects running pass through them. Cold temperature gave chills to those who walk at the path to the humungous mansion at the peak.

"Daddy, this place is creepy" Miyu said vigilantly without taking her emerald eyes off the view outside the car.

"It is simply your imagination dear" answered her father who was busy at driving all the way to the top of their destination.

"Really? Then why is it so cold and dark and lonely, this was like in the movies I've watched with Kanata when we—" Miyu's rant continued non-stop as she reminisced every details that happened when she was watching a horror movie with her best friend almost forgetting that she has still a question to be answered.

Her parents merely looked at each other for a second with smiles flattering their faces, knowing well that their daughter simply misses her best friend. Of course, who wouldn't? From birth to childhood, Miyu has been always with Kanata as their parents wanted them too. They are amazingly neighbors thus; it was not hard to be acquaintance easily.

"And then I was so scared that I hugged Kanata and never let go until the movie had ended, so Daddy, how was this supposed to be different?" Miyu finished finally letting go of the scenery outside and looking towards her parents.

"Because that was a movie, and movies are fictions dear, no need to believe them" Miki answered the question as she glanced back to see her daughter staring at her filled with confusion.

"But! But! What if it came true? What if ghosts really exist?" Miyu asked with an eager tone.

"They don't honey, and if ever they do, we are here to protect you from those silly bad ghosts" her father said with a childish tone at the end without taking away his sights from the road, not wanting to be in an accident.

"Promise?" Miyu asked, her eyes glistening with and proud.

"Of course, we will be your knight in shining armor for now until we get back home" answered Yuu.

Miyu squealed then jumped from her seat making pleasured noise. Even though her best friend wasn't there to protect her from ghosts, still her parents are present to do the job.

"She really misses him" Miki whispered to her husband who smiled at the fact.

-0-

After a while, the family went down from their car as they looked at the giant house in their front. It was old, decorated with hanging plants at each side and was dissocialized from the civilization in the mountains.

"Wow, this is so big" Miyu said as she jumped to the soil examining the mansion with her eyes.

"You like this honey?" Miki asked placing her hand to her daughter's shoulders. She was also glad to see the place they are going to stay for a while.

Miyu bobbed her head up and down telling that she does. "Can I enter now?" she said looking to her mother with hopes glistening in her eyes.

"Sure" Miki replied, not able to resist the adorable pout presented to her.

"A little help over here" called a man from the back of the car where loads of luggages were being taken out from the trunk. Miki looked over smiling to her husband saying "Coming"

-0-

Hidden behind the shadows, a man smiling in satisfaction stood as he witnessed each people entering the huge mansion. He likes what was happening, for everything was going all to his plan. Then without a word, he pulled down his cap as he walked away from the mansion. Soon, nightmares will swell to the horrible place, the place where everything begun and everything shall end.

-0-

Group of people were seated randomly at the wide living room. Some were sitting on the couches, the floor or even standing at the white coated wall. Everyone wore a pleased aura as they stared at each other.

"So, how's everyone?" a woman with a long dark hair broke the silence. She was sitting on a couch where a male was beside her. As she asked the question, replies came as fast as the wave of the sound. Then conversation came like it has to be. People were no longer placed on a certain place, they were hugging it each other, greeting and shaking hands. They were a big family indeed, and this was the time they made a reunion party.

"Oh, what a lovely daughter you have there" exclaimed an old lady pinching the cheeks of the little blonde upfront her.

Miki and Yuu smiled at the compliment.

"Well thank you Mrs. Yuwe" The mother replied with gratitude. She then kneeled down on the floor catching the attention of her daughter who was obviously exhausted from the long journey.

"But maybe she needs a little rest now" she added raising her right brow.

Miyu yawned as she looked to her mother. She was too tired to even understand what she was talking about.

"Hm, my little son there needs a nap too, they could go to sleep together" encouraged Mrs. Yuwe as she pointed on a little kid sitting on one of the couches while hugging a little teddy bear against his stomach.

Both parents agreed on the idea. Yuu, without hesitation asked his daughter to do the plan. Miyu at first gazed to both parents beside her, then she averted her sight to the said child. She nearly gawked when she saw how cuddly and cute the child was. Then with some energy left she marched down to the place of the child. The parents were looking intently to what was happening while saying cute things.

"Hey, I'm Miyu!" blonde hairs were suddenly exposed to the blue-eyed boy sitting at the couch making him flinch in fear. Miyu saw this and became worried; she simply outstretched her hand and pet the child's hair.

"Don't worry; sister's not going to hurt you" the child look to her with such innocent eyes that made Miyu jumped from her feet and hugged the child with all her might.

"So cute, so cute so cute!" she repeated many times.

The little boy was surprised but as time passes, he begun to relax from the hug and smiled even though it's little.

"Now, guys, enough with that and sleep!" came the call of Miki followed by the other parents, Yuu and Mr, Mrs. Yuwe.

Both child raised their heads and nodded at the same time. They stood in their toes and walked away, climbing up the stairs to their respective bedroom.

"I wish they would never grow up" said Mrs. Yuwe in awe.

-0-

Ten people in all, ten family members who went to visit others. Eight old ones who were still partying and the left two who were already asleep unaware to what will happen.

Wicked smile crossed his face as he let his gaze run through the switch of the light. Everything was perfect and was going to plan. Then without any warning given to the people talking at each other, he pressed his fingers to the switch, enveloping the place in total darkness. Surprised gasps echoed in the entire living room.

"What is happening?" called a woman's voice.

"Miki?" said a man's voice.

Then everyone called out each other's name, locating each other's places. But one name never replied.

"Shirai?" said someone.

But after a while, no reply came back. The owner of the voice begun to worry as he repeated his callings, but nothing came back.

Then suddenly, the light came back to life blinding all the people inside at the sudden intrusion.

"What the?" all they said.

"Sorry, but it was too dark!" all eyes fall upon the man with beard in his chin and glasses on his eyes.

"Sou?" asked a maiden with a golden hair.

"Um, and I can't find Shirai!" Sou said with anxiety.

"Maybe she just went to sleep, after all she is always like that, isn't she" humored the golden haired maiden. Then she took a sip from her glass of wine. All people laughed as they heard what the maiden said. They believed her for it was the truth. Even before, where they were still kids, Shirai was the one who likes to play hide and seek, and then the game will continue for so long that she'll end up asleep to her hiding place.

"That's right! Maybe she went somewhere, don't worry Sou, she'll be fine" encouraged Miki as she placed a concern hand to Sou's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll just look upstairs" then he went away living the others partying.

-0-

Narrowed eyes followed the man with the beard as he walked upstairs, surely seeking for his lost wife. Then making a step he bumped to someone. He felt his clothes being drenched from the wine in his hand. The woman apologized as she saw what she did but the victim simply ignored her passing the crowd leaving the dumbfounded woman, not really happy with the attitude but she shrugged it off and went to talk with others.

The party continued for some seconds until a scream shook them to a halt.

"What in the?" asked a man with a curly black hair.

"Let's go see what the hell happened" Yuu sprinted across the crowd and went upstairs. Then everyone followed without a word. They reached the source of the voice and saw their relative shaking to where he stood. They went near him and stare to where he was looking. Everyone gasped in terror as they witnessed what the dilemma was. There on the bed, were Sou and his wife Shirai, but both of them were slithered on their necks, successfully letting the blood gush out killing them on spot. Their eyes were yet to close and were obviously terrified to what they saw when they were still alive.

"What have you done?" yelled the blonde maiden before as she pointed an accusing finger to the drunken man kneeling on the floor.

"I swear I- di-din't do anyth-ything! I swear!" he said while he cried.

"Then who could have done this Yoru? Huh!?" asked the blonde.

"Stop that Lenalee" Miki halted the blonde's actions as she struggled to rip Yoru's neck with her fingers.

"You murderer! You killer! You, you demon!" Lenalee continued to yell, trying to thrash away from Miki's hold.

Then out of nowhere, a voice of a child came, "Daddy, why are you so noisy?"

Yuu and Miki's attention perked to the child's voice as they recognized who it was. Yuu came to her and said, "Nothing to worry about honey, just some adult things, go back to your room ok?" His voice came with a shaking mouth.

"Daddy are you ok?" Miyu asked in concern

"Y-eah I'm f-ine" Yuu said shooing his daughter away from the crime scene.

-0-

"Then who was it!?" Lenalle asked with an angry voice.

"I don't know! All I know is that they were already dead when I went to their door!" replied the accused.

"Huh! See, why are you going in their room?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"I was drunk, I didn't know all I want was to sleep!" he replied catching his aching head with his palm.

Everyone became silent, not knowing what to say. Someone died, in their vacation place, during the party. How could they even speak?

"All the telephones are off!" someone broke the eerie silence. All eyes looked to the short red haired woman.

"Are you sure Miaki?" Miki asked anxiously.

Miaki nodded helplessly.

"What is happening?" a man wearing dark glasses spoke. "Why are the phones' dead?"

Then a man came with huffs on his breath as he rested his arms against his knees.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" all asked except Yoru and Lenalee.

"All the doors" everyone waited for him to continue, all fear the worst. "All the doors are locked"

* * *

thankx for reading folks^^,,,

let's play guess the killer!!!!

muhahaha....woot...^^...


End file.
